


just a taste

by ElatedFangirl



Series: bliss [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElatedFangirl/pseuds/ElatedFangirl
Summary: Ten is looking too alluring today for Taeyong's liking.





	just a taste

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by that one taeten photoshoot.  
> This is so short but here it goes...  
> Enjoy~

Taeyong hears each of the shutter of the camera as the photographer takes their photos. They have to take the group photos this time so despite having to go solo previously, he is now taking it with Ten in front of him, all dolled up - gorgeous and alluring.

Ten has this effect on him. Ever since he laid his eyes on him, to when he realized his feelings for him, to finally confessing to him, to the every day he spends the best and worst of his days with him, Ten still has this effect on him.

Taeyong is very much whipped and he's glad the culprit is his - to call his own and none else. Sure, the other is a little social butterfly but this cute sunshine never fails to remind him who he has chosen amongst all the others every night. And that's enough for Taeyong. Having Ten is more than he could ever ask for.

The photographer is asking him to do such a difficult task. But he tries, despite the great difficulty to do so. "Taeyong, closer. Lower your forehead to Ten's and look down. Get closer to him."

It's not like Taeyong had never been this close with his boyfriend. In fact, the opposite. They are always close and much more closer when everything heats up. But never in front of anyone. Always just when they are alone.

_Sigh_.

Why is his lips so distracting?

Taeyong's eyes are trained on Ten's lips and he startles when the photographer calls him out for it, "Taeyong. Eyes down. Not on Ten's lips."

Ten throws his head back and moves his body a bit farther from him to laugh. Nevertheless, he still trains his eyes on those plump lips. He knows the taste of them. He knows how soft they are and how red they could become.

But, ugh, Taeyong. You. Must. Hold. It. In.

"Tae, focus, will you?" Ten says just above his breath when he regains his composure, smirk playing on his lips.

Taeyong moves his body closer to Ten just as the photographer instructed him to, eyes down as he speaks very softly so that no one can hear him other than Ten, "Your lips are distracting. I want a taste."

Ten yet again throws his head back to laugh, his voice a merry tone against Taeyong's ears. Ten goes back to his position, side-eyeing Taeyong before speaking, "You have plenty of time claiming them later. But for now, focus, baby."

It's proving to be a very exhausting task. Physically and mentally, Taeyong is restraining himself, allowing himself to just resort to looking.

Ten is a precious porcelain at this very moment. Taeyong can only look, but not touch. Ahh, a very accurate comparison, isn't it? But he'll earn him later and he'll do what he pleases with him. Taeyong loves the thought of it.

The last of the shutter echoes through the room and shortly following it are the exclaims of pride and praises from the photographer. "Nothing less from the two visual bombs. You both are a masterpiece!"

Taeyong smiles and bows his head to the photographer then to the staff. When he deems he has said thanks to everyone, he clasps Ten's wrist and pulls him to their holding room. He pushes Ten inside first then gets a sign to sling it on the door knob.

'CHANGING'.

He enters the room to see a smirking Ten, sitting on one of the revolving chairs. He takes the few strides to his boyfriend and holds his face by the sides of his head. "I swear to God, your existence alone is a test to my self-control."

Taeyong leaves a peck on those plump, lip-glossed lips. He feels the smirk growing against his own and goes on to press them deeper, sucking Ten's bottom lip between his.

He spreads his legs, pulls Ten's chair closer and when Ten's thighs are beneath him, he plops down, sitting on the strong thighs. He dives right in yet again and kisses his boyfriend passionately this time and smirks at the moan he pulled out of Ten's throat.

It's getting hotter and Ten's skin is getting warmer. And everytime Taeyong pushes and pulls, Ten relents, lips following the warmth around his own - one that he certainly has grown addicted to.

Taeyong pulls himself off of Ten successfully this time. "Cool down, baby. I just needed a taste."

Taeyong rises from the strong thighs, peeling himself away from the warmth and waltzes his way to the door. He opens it despite the resonating groan behind him.

"Lee Taeyong! LATER! I'm telling you!"

Needless to say, he did get more than just a taste later that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammatical errors. English is not my first language.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please do tell me what you think about it <3
> 
> TALK TO ME!  
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/ElatedFangirl) | [CURIOUS CAT](https://curiouscat.me/elatedfangirl) | [ASK.FM](https://ask.fm/elatedfangirl)


End file.
